


Eternamente seu

by Meowye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowye/pseuds/Meowye
Summary: [ Sulay | VampAu | Oneshot | Angst ]Yixing é um vampiro com mais de 400 anos de idade que já não se interessa tanto assim pela eternidade. Ele começa a se questionar sobre  como tinha vivido sua vida até aquele momento,  enquanto espera que Junmyeon volte após uma discussão na véspera do aniversário de namoro.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	Eternamente seu

Yixing abriu os olhos e encarou o tecido de cor vinho que lhe era tão familiar, por todos esse anos essa era sempre a última coisa que via antes de fechar os olhos e a primeira assim que os abria, já tentara mudar a cor, o tipo de tecido, mas sempre voltava ao vinho de seda que revestia seu caixão. Não era comum acordar logo após o crepúsculo, sempre seu sono se prolongava até a lua está alta no céu, mas seus pensamentos não deixavam dormir direito.

Resolveu sair do cubículo que chamava carinhosamente de cama e andar pela casa, estava tudo escuro indicando que sua companhia ainda não havia aparecido por ali, e pela última conversa que tiveram talvez nem aparecesse mais. Após caminhar lentamente pela casa entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz, o local era o único da casa que parecia sempre movimentado, sempre cheio de vida. A cama ainda bagunçada com lençóis espalhados e os travesseiros desalinhados denunciava o que tinha acontecido noites atrás, ao olhar o espelho da penteadeira Yixing o comparou a uma câmera que filmava as cenas que ocorriam naquele quarto e arquivava em si cada frame dos amantes, e por mais que não conseguisse ver sua imagem sendo refletida por aquele objeto sua mente projetava as cenas dos beijos e carícias que eram trocados entre eles todas as noites.

Ao se aproximar do criado-mudo retirou de dentro da primeira gaveta seu diário, a quanto tempo não escrevia sobre seus dias naquele caderno, que por muito tempo foi a única coisa mais próxima de receber o status de um amigo que ele já teve. Abriu cuidadosamente na primeira página, a data era de 410 anos atrás, mas ele lembrava como se fosse ontem, foi o dia que ele havia sido transformado. Sua mente começou a vagar pelas suas lembranças…

_ Morava com seus pais e sua avó em uma pequena fazenda, já que seu sustento era através da agricultura, mas naquele período as coisas não iam muito bem até que pioraram de vez quando ele caiu doente e nenhum médico da região dava esperança sobre seu estado. Por ser filho único seus pais já começaram a se desesperar com a mínima possibilidade de sua morte, mas então um médico novo na região surgiu e logo entrou em contato com seus familiares, lhe examinou e culpou o ambiente pela doença levando o jovem Yixing à sua casa na parte mais isolada da província. Ao chegarem ao local conversaram sobre o que seria o tratamento e as suas consequências, era tão ingênuo na época que aceitou sem pensar no que aquilo tudo poderia acarretar, apenas pensava em continuar ajudando sua família. _

_ Depois de aceitar o tal tratamento tudo era um borrão em sua mente, lembra da sua visão embaçar e de perder o controle de seu corpo, então acordar atordoado em busca de respostas, que ao serem respondidas não foram-lhe nada satisfatórias, teria que viver com o tal médico para que sua família não descobrisse no que tinha se transformado, ou que simplesmente não acabasse os matando, não poderia mais ver o sol nascer ou se pôr, estaria preso as noites escuras, e a pior condição de todas para si era a sua sede infinita por sangue que o obrigava a caçar e se alimentar de seus semelhantes, seus instintos sendo aguçados em prol da sua própria sobrevivência o fizeram parar de reconhecer a si mesmo, ele havia se tornado a personificação da própria morte. _

_ Passaram-se dias até que aprendesse a controlar sua sede, e assim ver novamente a sua família, os explicou que viveria com o médico para aprender sua profissão, pois queria ajudar mais pessoas como ele, lhe doía o âmago contar mentiras as pessoas que tanto amava, mas sabia como eles iriam reagir com a verdade, e prometeu os visitá-los todas as noites possíveis. Os acontecimentos dali em diante não eram o que esperava, mas ainda sim estava contente, pois ao menos como médico poderia ganhar mais e melhorar a vida de sua família. _

_... _

_ Os anos foram se passando lentamente e Yixing tinha o sentimento de uma alegria pacata já que seus dias se resumiam a dormir pela manhã, visitar seus pacientes a noite e depois caçar, em algumas outras noites visitava sua família. A medida que via o tempo emoldurar novos traços e rugas nos seus parentes enquanto seu rosto se mantinha sempre o mesmo, sem nenhuma alteração dos anos que se passaram, logo percebeu o verdadeiro sentido de ser imortal, a eternidade era apenas sua e se resumia apenas e unicamente a ele mesmo. _

_ Anos mais tarde ele já estava habituado a conviver com a morte, ao menos era o que pensava, mas quando ela lhe surgiu tão próxima e tão calma, o pegando desprevenido, ele amaldiçoou ainda mais o que tinha se tornado. Pelo que lhe contaram era uma manhã ensolarada e sua avó havia tirado um momento para apreciar a paisagem da sua janela enquanto estava deitada na cama e o sono veio, lhe fazendo fechar os olhos e lhe acolhendo aos poucos em um mundo dos sonhos do qual nunca mais retornaria. Ninguém desconfiava que aquela paisagem seria a sua última visão, e naquele momento Yixing percebeu que todos ao seu redor logo iriam e ele se manteria ali, firme e imutável e pela primeira vez ele chorou se sentindo solitário e tolo por ter aceitado tal ajuda. _

_ Foram necessários mais algumas décadas para que a morte voltasse e levasse seus pais consigo. Yixing se sentia impotente, mesmo com todo os estudos sobre medicina que obtivera não pode salvá-los, até cogitou a ideia de transformá-los, mas não se sentia no direito de fazer isso, não poderia roubá-los o direito de se encontrar com sua avó, afinal eles seriam os últimos da família a partir, pois esse direito não pertencia mais a ele. Se nos primeiros anos após ser transformado se achava a personificação da própria morte, agora se sentia uma imitação barata e incapaz de impedir que seus familiares partissem. _

_ Após isso Yixing entrou em estado de revolta, condenava o médico por ter lhe transformado naquilo, o exigia o porquê de ter feito aquilo consigo, mas o homem apenas desconversava e dizia que outro dia lhe respondia, mas esse dia nunca chegou. Ao término da dinastia Ming seres como ele foram descoberto e caçados, eles foram obrigados a se esconder para que pudessem viver, um pequeno grupo começou a viajar a noite em busca de cemitérios distantes nos quais podiam passar o dia sem serem mortos pelos humanos, Zhang se juntou a um desses grupos quando o seu criador foi morto em meio a caça aos vampiros, nome pelo qual eram chamados. _

_ Se sentia sujo e fragilizado, ele e seu grupo eram como animais selvagens fugindo dos seus seus predadores, mas quando algum humano inconsequente surgia sozinho ou em um grupo com o número de pessoas menor que eles o ataque era certeiro, transformando em pouco tempo o local que estavam em um campo de batalha, e ao fim a única coisa que se via eram corpos sem vidas estirados por todos os lados e vampiros se saboreando do sangue ainda fresco dos recém mortos. _

_ Com o tempo a caça aos vampiros foi se extinguindo e eles puderam voltar a frequentar a sociedade novamente sem serem notados, Yixing estava na capital quando resolveu se separar do grupo e traçar seu caminho solitário. Ele caminhava tranquilo pelas ruas escuras procurando alimento quando ouviu um grito de socorro e se dirigiu ao local onde um rapaz passava mal e uma mulher gritava por ajuda, ao olhar do que se tratava percebeu que era simples de ser resolvido e ajudou o pobre rapaz que depois lhe ofereceu um emprego como um dos médicos do palácio, mas tratou de o explicar calmamente que era impossível pra si trabalhar na luz do sol, porém isso pareceu não mudar a opinião do jovem rapaz e por fim acabou por aceitar. _

_ Se surpreendeu em como tinham aceitado seus horários e sua preferência em não ser chamado na luz do dia, alegou uma doença rara na qual só podia sair quando não houvesse nenhum raio de sol no ambiente, sentia como se as coisas pudessem voltar a darem certo pra si. Foi nessa mesma época em que ele a conheceu, sempre tão sorridente e atenciosa, ela surgia algumas noites que conseguia escapar dos olhos atentos das outras criadas reais, trazia consigo algo furtado da cozinha, insistia que experimentasse, e o rapaz lhe sorria educadamente dizendo que comeria assim que sentisse fome e guardava em seus aposentos o presente. _

_ Foram muitos dias até que ele se visse apaixonado pela jovem e os encontros, antes apenas para conversas amenas, agora se tornavam mais frequentes e necessitados, trocavam carícias e juras de amor eterno. Yixing começou a alimentar em sua mente a possibilidade de transformar a bela amante, e assim viverem felizes para sempre, mas seus sonhos de uma existência feliz e romântica ao lado da amada foram-lhe arrancados e pisoteados pela mesma jovem que roubara seu coração. Devido aos encontros entre eles seus dias de caça tinham se reduzido a apenas dois durante a semana, por isso sempre que saía para caçar nesses únicos dias demorava mais que o pretendido a fim de matar sua sede. _

_ Era uma noite qualquer de verão e o clima parecia mais quente que o habitual por isso muitas pessoas iam no rio próximo ao palácio se banhar, mesmo que o local estivesse escuro demais, Yixing estava a espreita esperando o melhor momento para atacar a pessoa sentada a beira do rio e quando a oportunidade se fez presente avançou com toda a velocidade pra cima do corpo magro o agarrando pelos ombros e o virando de frente pra si, mas tal foi seu espanto ao ver o rosto pálido e assustado da sua amada que paralisou no ar com as presas à mostra, estavam sujas de sangue de outra vítima anterior, seus olhos que tinham um brilho assassino se fixaram na figura a sua frente. _

_ A mulher tremia e gritava por ajuda, suplicava para ser solta enquanto Yixing tentava acalmá-la, queria que ela o escutasse, mas era impossível naquele momento, quando ouviu passos se aproximando em um movimento rápido a mordeu sugando um pouco de sangue até que ela entrasse em um estado letárgico, a levou para outro lugar e pode ouvir vozes a procurando. Quando ela acordou ele se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, as cenas do que tinha acontecido voltaram a sua mente e ela voltou a se debater de medo, pedindo distância e então correndo. Ele realmente pensou em deixá-la ir e contar a todos sobre si e sua verdadeira natureza para que todos o caçassem, novamente, e o matassem sem dor nem piedade por ser um aberração. _

_ Sentia falta da sua família e do tempo em que era mortal, e as vezes de fato pensava em se dar um fim, mas sempre voltava atrás, não queria deixar de existir, uma necessidade intensa e violenta de permanecer vivo, de continuar vendo aquelas mudanças seculares dos homens o mantinha, de certa forma, com vontade de viver, e foi por isso que ao ver sua própria existência sendo ameaçada, ele correu em direção a quem ele estava apaixonado e em meio às lágrimas, pedidos de perdão e juras de que não doeria, suas presas perfuraram o pescoço alvo e ele lhe sugou o sangue até sentir o corpo esguio desfalecer em seus braços, suas lágrimas banhavam seu rosto e pingavam na pele alheia. Aquele foi seu último dia naquele lugar. _

_ … _

Yixing deu uma pausa na leitura e puxou o ar para dentro de si, depois o soltando lentamente, ele não precisava de fato disso como os seres humanos, mas se sentia mais calmo sempre que respirava fundo. Relembrar o passado era sempre um misto de dor, arrependimento e saudade, por todos esses séculos a maior parte da sua existência foi solitária, pois era raríssimo conhecer alguém que lhe aceitava como era.

Seu olhar parou na blusa amarrotada de tom claro esquecida sobre a cama e um sorriso se desprendeu de seus lábios, lembrou de Junmyeon e não conseguiu não pensar que talvez o único que o aceitou de forma tão animada por ser quem era foi ele. Ficou lhe jogando inúmeras perguntas com bases em vários filmes modernos sobre sua espécie, algumas realmente hilárias pra si.

Vagou os olhos por mais alguns pertences do amante, ele era tão desorganizado que sempre esquecia suas coisas pela casa e voltava minutos depois de ter saído só para pegar o que deixou. Estavam tão bem ontem no início da noite que ele se perguntava como tinham chegado ao ponto de ter uma discussão depois. Voltou os olhos para o diário, pulou algumas páginas que continham apenas o seu arrependimento e um sentimento imenso de culpa por ter matado a primeira pessoa por quem se apaixonou, e retornou a leitura.

…

_ A medida que os séculos passavam Yixing aprendia a conviver melhor com seu passado. A China que conhecia e estava acostumado já não era a mesma e agora muitos estrangeiros chegavam a fim de desenvolver o mercado chinês, diziam eles, a porcelana em alta e grandes navios atracando no porto cada vez mais lotados de ingleses e ópio contrabandeado. Viu seu povo cair no vício e morrer cada vez mais frequente, lembra-se que teve que tomar cuidado com suas vítimas, sempre que tomava o sangue de algum dependente do ópio se sentia entorpecido por um tempo. _

_ Foi uma época mais fácil para arrumar trabalho e juntar dinheiro, devido aos conflitos entre seu povo e os ingleses sempre precisavam de médicos de plantão 24hs e quase ninguém gostava de trabalhar no período da noite. Apesar dos maus tempos no país, pra ele as coisas voltavam a melhorar já que foi nessa mesma época que teve o seu primeiro, e talvez, único amigo verdadeiro. Era um senhor que aparentava ter seus 40 ou 50 anos, um súdito chinês que estava sempre encarregado de vigiar os portos a noite, sempre que via o vampiro puxava algum assunto ou contava alguma anedota aleatória e com isso os dois foram ficando cada vez mais próximos. _

_ Em uma noite qualquer e a neblina no porto estava mais densa que outras vezes, então alguns soldados ingleses que andavam bêbados por lá enquanto agrediam os cidadãos chineses que esbarravam no caminho resolveram fazer como vítima o velho chinês, Yixing chegou quando o pobre senhor estava no chão indefeso e os dois soldados o chutavam, sem pensar duas vezes partiu para cima dos ingleses e os drenou o sangue em pouco tempo, o senhor assistia tudo estático no chão. Ao limpar os cantos dos lábios e encarar a expressão pálida do amigo Zhang se sentiu tendo um déjà véu, mas para sua surpresa o homem apenas lhe agradeceu se levantando do chão com dificuldade e estendendo-lhe um lenço. _

_ — Eu prefiro não comentar sobre o que aconteceu aqui, apesar de estar muito assustado… Se eu lhe ajudar a dar fim nesses corpos você promete não fazer nada comigo meu jovem? — Yixing lembra perfeitamente as palavras alheias, e apenas em recordar voltava a rir delas, nunca imaginara que alguém agiria assim ao presenciar um assassinato. _

_ Depois disso o vampiro contou ao senhor toda a sua história e ganhou a confiança do homem, e a amizade que cresceu entre eles foi uma das mais verdadeiras que ele poderia pedir naquele momento. Aquele dia lembrou ao solitário Yixing que há pessoas de diversos tipos e alguma sempre pode nos surpreender. Porém a situação entre a China e a Grã-Bretanha apenas piorava e mortes de súditos chineses era cada vez mais comum e frequente, independente da hora do dia, e não tardou para que seu amigo fosse uma das vítimas, se lamentava por não chegar a tempo, quando o encontrou ele já dava seus últimos suspiros e o implorava que cuidasse de sua esposa e filhos. _

_ Yixing cumpriu a promessa, na noite seguinte chegou a casa do falecido amigo e bateu na porta, foi atendido por um rapaz que aparentava estar no auge dos seus 20 anos, era o filho mais velho do casal. A casa agora era habitada apenas pelo garoto, sua mãe e sua irmã de 12 anos, vendo que não poderia ajudar muito com visitas esporádicas no meio da noite resolveu ensinar ao jovem tudo que sabia de medicina e que aprendeu até aqueles dias, não havendo relutância da matriarca e nem do seu filho as aulas noturnas começaram, os dois se encontravam toda a noite na casa do mais novo. _

_ O garoto era dedicado e inteligente aprendia rápido e logo o vampiro o chamou para ser seu assistente, assim os dois passaram a atender os familiares dos soldados chineses que estavam servindo de força armada contra os ingleses. Ele recorda que foi em um dia muito cansativo para ambos que o jovem se confessou pra si, na hora que ouviu as palavras do garoto não soube como reagir e antes mesmo que pensasse em algo para dizer foi beijado nos lábios pelo mais novo. Atônito, cansado e carente se permitiu corresponder ao beijo que tinha gosto de insegurança e ansiedade. Naquele dia Yixing começou seu segundo relacionamento. _

_ Diferente do primeiro relacionamento ele não fantasiava, muito, o futuro dos dois juntos, e as ideias de transformar o amante para lhe acompanhar pela eternidade, apenas, às vezes lhe vinha à mente, mas o garoto lhe parecia um sonhador incurável falando sobre saírem do país e viver uma vida na qual pudessem conhecer novos lugares e novas pessoas, dizia querer sentir o cheiro dos locais, vê como era o céu na perspectivas dos estrangeiros e outras coisas que para Yixing apenas lhe pareciam devaneios de uma alma muito jovem, mas que o faziam ficar encantado com o mais novo. _

_ Apesar das coisas entre eles irem bem o vampiro guardava consigo um medo constante de que se repetissem os fatos caso o amante viesse a descobrir sua verdadeira natureza. Tentava ser muito cuidadoso ao caçar entre os becos da cidade, sempre evitando vielas conhecidas, mas o que mais estava lhe incomodando era a insistência do rapaz em fazê-lo sair a luz do dia, ele não poderia alegar um tipo de alergia mortal à luz solar, pois era capaz do outro começar uma pesquisa para um tratamento no mesmo minuto, então usava desculpas que os seus parentes não poderiam saber do namoro deles, mas logo era respondido “Eles vão pensar que somos amigos, nada de mais” e tudo que inventava era rebatido, já estava esgotando suas desculpas. _

_ Yixing andava em direção a casa abandonada onde costumava dormir durante toda a manhã e tarde, julgava o local seguro já que ninguém entrava lá além de si. Porém ele não esperava ser seguido até próximo a casa, ele havia notado a presença de alguém o perseguindo desde que se despediu do namorado, entretanto não deu muita importância achando que a pessoa logo desistiria depois de tanto andar, mas vendo a insistência do seu perseguidor resolveu se livrar da situação antes que se aproximassem mais do local e este deixasse de ser secreto. _

_ Acelerou os passos e se escondeu entre as poucas sombras que restavam, estava muito perto de amanhecer, mas o estranho pareceu estar acostumado em ser despistado e não demorou muito para que voltasse a lhe perseguir. Já sem muito tempo Yixing resolveu ser direto, como só havia ele e o seu perseguidor na rua, o atacou sem pensar. Ele levou o homem de encontro à parede e o imprensou no local impedindo que este saísse, suas presas estavam bem evidentes para causar pânico em quem quer que fosse que estivesse o acompanhando, mas seus olhos vidraram em surpresa ao ver na sua frente, a poucos centímetros das suas presas, o seu amante. _

_ Yixing se afastou em um sobressalto, não sabia o que dizer e tinha medo de agir, seus músculos tensionaram e seu corpo estagnou em alerta no local esperando qualquer reação do mais novo, já este não estava muito diferente, mas teve agilidade em perguntar quem Yixing realmente era. O vampiro queria conversar e explicar tudo, mas tinha pouquíssimo tempo que apenas lhe permitia dar explicações rápidas, e assim fez. Foi o mais breve possível e marcou de se encontrarem novamente logo após o sol-se-pôr. Aproveitando-se que o amante estava atônito saiu rápido para a casa abandonada, o sentimento de desconfiança e que o outro poderia o querer ferir se fez vivo em seu peito e por mais que não quisesse pensar no outro assim era inevitável. _

_ Yixing abriu os olhos assustado, havia tido um pesadelo com cenas de sua ex se misturando a acontecimentos recentes e tudo se emaranhavam dentro da sua mente e o fazia passar as mãos pelo seu corpo para verificar se estava realmente bem. Se arrumou às pressas e saiu pra sua verdadeira casa onde, provavelmente seu amante já estivesse o aguardando. Ao chegar entrou com cautela, cada ruído o fazia se assustar, nunca se imaginou tão ansioso como estava agora, talvez se ainda fosse humano estaria com algum sintoma físico de mal estar, porém o local estava vazio. _

_ As horas pareciam se arrastar até o momento que ele ouviu batidas rápidas na porta, manteve as luzes apagadas, não se mexeu um centímetro de onde estava escondido entre as sombras, apenas falou para a pessoa entrar em um tom alto, mas o mais simpático possível. Viu o rapaz entrar assustado, e sozinho, acender as luzes com rapidez e o procurar pelo local. Yixing ao perceber que o mais novo estava lá apenas para conversar saiu das sombras e encarou o outro de frente. _

_ O rapaz tinha os olhos bem abertos e uma expressão fria no rosto, mas que estava esperando a qualquer momento um ataque. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava um crucifixo médio de madeira, provavelmente o padre inglês havia lhe entregado, sabia que o amante se afeiçoava pela religião cristã, mesmo essa sendo severamente criticada pelos governantes. _

_ Yixing tentou se aproximar, acalmar o mais novo e assim conversarem sobre tudo, mas este o empurrou e pediu distância, suas mãos apertavam ainda mais o crucifixo, exigia uma resposta que explicasse que criatura ele era. A conversava a cada vez que evoluia causava no humano um repúdio maior ao vampiro, o acusando de o enfeitiçar a ter sentimentos por si e quando o mais velho refutava o outro não queria lhe dá ouvidos. _

_ — Depois de me enfeitiçar a se apaixonar por você; o que mais você quer? Aposto que quer me transformar em uma criatura como você! Desculpe mas eu prefiro apodrecer e me deixar morrer a ficar como você, matando inocentes. _

_ Ah como aquilo doeu o seu âmago, sentia seu coração ser partido em dois ao ouvir as palavras frias do, agora, ex-amante. O pior era que de fato ele havia pensado, sonhado por noites a fio com o dia que o outro aceitaria passar a eternidade ao seu lado. Ele se esqueceu de toda a dor que aquela mesma vida eterna lhe trouxe e pensou apenas em si feliz ao lado do amante. Sem questionar, sem pedir permissão ele foi traçando sozinho a vida do outro, quem era ele pra tentar decidir o que outro queria, não devia estar tão decepcionado porque talvez se ele mesmo pudesse voltar ao tempo ele não aceitaria a proposta. Aquelas palavras duras lhe acordaram de um conto de fadas que ele narrava sozinho. _

_ A discussão levou longas horas até que decidiram se afastar por completo, mas Yixing tinha poucos dias no país. O humano não o queria pelas redondezas, o ameaçou de caça-lo se não saísse dentro de um mês. Ele nem pensou muito sobre o assunto apenas aceitou, ele faria qualquer coisa naquele momento pra se ver sozinho. Com calma depois analisou melhor os benefícios de sair do país, quem sabe aquelas ruas já não estavam cansadas dele, assim como ele estava da sua própria existência. Ele resolveu ir para a Coreia em poucos dias, um navio sairia do país e essa poderia ser a sua chance. _

_ Os dias no navio foram talvez mais cansativos que os dias da perseguição já que era obrigado a se alimentar de sangue animal enquanto estavam em alto mar. O gosto era horrível, o fazia se sentir fraco a ponto de quase colapsar por fome e fraqueza, se questionava cada vez mais o porquê ainda não havia tentado dar um fim em si mesmo. O que ainda o mantinha vivo? Seria tão mais fácil acabar com aquilo tudo. Quando sua crise existencial chegou ao auge o navio atracou em solo coreano e, talvez o clima da cidade ou as estrelas que pareciam tão vivas naquela noite, o fizeram adiar o dia que seria seu fim. _

_ Os primeiros dias na Coréia eram apenas deslumbramento da paisagem e aprendizagem da língua local. A sua primeira preocupação foi onde dormiria, mas devido aos séculos guardando dinheiro tinha o suficiente pra comprar uma casa e um novo caixão. Anos mais tarde ele conheceu o filho mais novo da família Byun, eles se tornaram amigos muito rápido e o rapaz era muito simpático, com o tempo aquela amizade se tornou em uma sociedade na qual os dois abriram um hospital juntos, e Yixing ficava responsável pelo turno da noite. _

_ … _

  
  


Yixing fechou o diário e se deitou na cama encarando o teto, não queria ler as partes de quando chegou naquele país, lembrava claramente que apesar de se senti envolvido com todo o ar de cidade nova, “vida nova”, às suas narrativas sempre continham um ar melancólico por se lembrar do ex-amante. Páginas e páginas dedicadas a reclamar da sua própria condição, se chamar se ser amaldiçoado e egoísta por querer transformar outra pessoa e deixá-la passar por todo esse sofrimento que uma vida eterna traz.

Transforma alguém em vampiro… aquilo havia sido de fato sua vontade quando estava apaixonado antes, mas agora já não tinha mais tanta vontade e convicção de que isso seria o melhor pra si e pra pessoa. Riu consigo pensando sobre isso, desejou tanto poder passar a eternidade com alguém e agora que essa pessoa chegou ele se negou a transformá-la causando a maior discussão que já tiveram desde que começaram aquele relacionamento. Onde ele estava com a cabeça pra recusar o pedido do Junmyeon para virar um vampiro, mas só de imaginar o namorado, que é sempre tão gentil e amável com seus pacientes no hospital, tendo que moldar seus horários para o turno da noite, e nunca mais podendo ver a luz do sol, aquilo lhe parecia errado.

Imaginava que Junmyeon estava sendo inconsequente pela pouca idade e por ser realmente uma pessoa fantasiosa, culpa de todo aqueles livros e filmes de vampiro que o outro era fã. Ele agradecia não ser mais tão visto como uma ameaça como séculos atrás, mas ser representado andando livremente em um dia ensolarado era demais, por mais que também desejasse isso, assim como vampiros bebendo sangue de animais, simplesmente aquilo era impossível. Havia tentado já tantas vezes sobreviver com sangue animal, mas se sentia à beira de um colapso sempre, agradecia a invenção das bolsas de sangue, era terrível pra si procurar humanos perdidos, embriagados ou até mesmo ingênuos para saciar sua sede, e depois deixá-los em um beco qualquer, em um estado sonolento devido a perda de sangue. Ainda se culpava imensamente pelas pessoas que matou nos seus primeiros dias transformado, lembrava de cada enterro que se dedicou a fazer pelas suas vítimas, e agradecia por ter conseguido controlar sua sede rapidamente, devia isso ao médico que lhe tornou assim.

Virou o rosto para olhar as horas e se assustou pelo horário, faltava menos de uma hora e meia para o amanhecer. Olhou novamente as roupas amarrotadas do Kim e suspirou se convencendo enfim que esse não retornaria. Não culpava o menor, ele havia dito coisas horríveis e até o ameaçou de o matar caso voltasse a pedir aquilo, não é como se ele de fato fosse fazer aquilo, mas entrou em desespero, podia ouvir a voz do seu ex ecoando na sua mente alegando ser um egoísta que apenas queria o transformar em uma criatura horrenda. Amava tanto Junmyeon que se via incapaz de torná-lo um ser que ele passou décadas amaldiçoado.

— O que você tá fazendo Yixing…? — Falou alto, talvez escutar sua própria voz lhe questionando o sentido de não transformar Junmyeon lhe ajudasse, mas foi em vão, apenas se sentia idiota por falar sozinho.

Se levantou daquela cama e foi em direção a varanda da casa, o céu começava a mudar de cor indicando um novo dia, olhou ao redor e nenhum sinal do menor, então pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida e pós-vida ele pensou que talvez estivesse na hora de se permitir apreciar o nascer do sol, sempre pensava naquilo, mas também, sempre voltava atrás, porém agora era diferente. Se encostou no parapeito e encarou o horizonte esperando que os primeiros raios de sol surgissem e começassem a consumir sua existência. Deixou sua mente vagar em pensamentos sobre o mais novo, ele provavelmente voltaria para buscar suas coisas em um dia de folga do trabalho, e como tem as chaves da casa não seria problema em entrar e sair enquanto Yixing estivesse dormindo.

O céu lentamente ficava mais claro e a sensação de perigo iminente se apoderava do seu corpo e seus instintos de sobrevivência pareciam gritar em seus ouvidos que corresse dali e se escondesse nas sombras o quanto antes, mas ele estava decidido, não esperava que esse dia chegaria, mas estava na hora. Já havia passado por tanta coisa, tantas decepções e agora já nem sabia o porquê de insistir existindo… Olhando aquela vastidão diante dos seus olhos percebeu que sentia saudades de contemplar o alvorecer. Olhou uma última vez para a entrada da casa como uma despedida silenciosa para Junmyeon, e sentiu seu peito doer, talvez seu maior arrependimento naquele momento fosse ter mandado o namorado embora alegando que não o amava e nem nunca o amou.

Voltou a encarar o horizonte e se inclinou sobre o parapeito enquanto aguardava calmamente um novo dia surgi, e os seus se esvair.

~※~

Junmyeon andava lentamente pelas ruas de Seul, ruas tão familiares para si que nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar em volta, apenas queria atrasar sua chegada ao seu destino final. Em outros dias estaria sorridente e até ansioso enquanto se dirigia apressado a casa do namorado, mas desta vez era totalmente ao contrário, se encontrava furioso. Como Yixing podia o ter mandado embora e até o ameaçado de morte por estar com medo de transformá-lo em um vampiro também?! E ainda por cima na véspera do aniversário do namoro. Ele conhecia o chinês bem demais para saber que aquela ira toda era apenas porque o achava precipitado por tomar aquela decisão, temia que o Kim se arrependesse depois e o culpasse pelo resto da sua eternidade, assim como ele culpou quem o transformou, e entendia o seu medo, talvez se fosse ele o vampiro e o outro humano ficaria com as mesmas dúvidas, mas Zhang poderia tentar ser mais compreensível e confiar mais nele.

Olhou para o céu constatando que faltava muito pouco para o sol nascer e teria que andar bem mais rápido se quisesse ver o Yixing antes que ele dormisse. Fazia uns 3 dias que os dois nem ao menos se falavam, devido a briga Junmyeon saiu revoltado e decidido a dar um gelo no namorado, mas não terem comemorado os 5 anos de namoro juntos o afetou muito e sabia que por mais que o chinês não falasse também deveria está se sentindo solitário. Pensar em como Yixing deveria estar ansioso e triste lhe esperando o fez acelerar os passos, ele poderia até não querer transformá-lo, mas ao menos que conversassem e terminassem o que tinham de uma forma mais decente e não com gritos e coisas sendo arremessadas no outro como foi, lembrar daquilo o fazia se envergonhar pela atitude tão incomum que tomou.

Ao se aproximar da casa seu coração começou a acelerar e suas mãos a suarem, sempre que passava algum tempo sem ver o namorado se sentia nervoso como se fossem se encontrar novamente pela primeira vez. Parou em frente ao portão buscando as chaves da casa, respirou fundo antes de entrar e olhou para o horizonte, o sol estava muito próximo de nascer, pensou que talvez Yixing já estivesse deitado, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-lo de costas para a entrada enquanto mirava o nascer do sol, então saiu quase correndo em sua direção.

— O que está fazendo? O sol já vai nascer! — sua fala fez Yixing se virar com os olhos arregalados para si. 

— Pensei em ver o alvorecer… — Falou sorrindo falsamente, mas ainda de forma terna.

— Enlouqueceu? Vampiros agora tem idade mínima pra começar a delirar?

Junmyeon falava desesperado, só queria tirar o outro dali e o esconder no local mais escuro possível, se aproximou do vampiro que ria da sua reação, ele puxava Yixing pelo braço em direção ao interior da casa. O vampiro sabia ter bem mais força, mas não se esforçava para se manter lá fora, ver o Kim tão alarmado tentando o salvar era uma cena, de certa forma, acolhedora demais pra si que passou tantos anos querendo se refugiar nos braços de alguém por causa da sua própria natureza, queria alguém que o fizesse esquecer da sua condição e o lhe encarasse como outro semelhante, que também precisava de carinho e compaixão, e naquele momento sendo arrastado até seu quarto sentia suas lágrimas descerem e seu corpo inteiro relaxar por ter encontrado alguém tão especial.

Junmyeon parou em frente ao caixão que o outro usava para se proteger dos raios solares e dormir, mas o barulho de soluços o fez olhar para trás, Yixing estava aos prantos, lágrimas vermelhas lhe manchavam as bochechas e suas mãos, agora soltas, se tremiam enquanto tentavam limpar o rosto.

— Desculpa… desculpa Myeon… Mas, me deixa voltar lá para fora, eu não sei mais porque continuo aqui, eu não quero mais…

Yixing falava entre soluços e com a voz embargada enquanto pedia pra que o outro o soltasse, pois uma parte de si dizia que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, que ninguém poderia realmente ama-lo ao ponto de o querer vivo e ainda passar a eternidade consigo, ele sabia, tinha visto isso estampado no rosto dos ex amantes, mas outra parte sua bem escondida, lá no fundo, gritava, implorava e lhe rasgava o interior querendo externar seu desejo de que Junmyeon se agarrasse em si e provasse o quanto lhe amava e lhe queria perto.

— Você tá louco?!! Claro que não, você vai ficar o mais escondido possível pra não saber nem o que é sol, vai se acalmar e depois conversamos sobre isso!

Escutar aquelas palavras de Yixing era pior que escutar o outro dizendo que não o amava, sentia seu interior se corroer em dor e um pouco de culpa, será que tinha sido o causador de tal vontade no namorado, só queria conversar para esclarecer tudo, mas onde fariam isso se o sol já estava nascendo? Então as lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto enquanto encarava o chinês com um semblante desolado.

— Eu não quero te perder assim Yixing, eu te amo… eu não quero te soltar… — Voltou a falar enquanto puxava o maior para um abraço. — Eu só quero te abraçar e conversar até você parar de ter essas ideias de se matar… fui eu quem causei isso, foi pelo que eu disse no dia da briga? Desculpa, eu estava de cabeça quente, cansado e, posso mudar de ideia, ficar humano, mesmo não querendo muito, só… não faz isso, por favor…

— Não é isso… — Vê Junmyeon chorando abalou com todo o resto da sua estrutura, ele não podia deixá-lo pensando que era o culpado por aquilo quando na verdade era o seu próprio estado de tristeza que lhe acompanha a muito tempo o causador desse tipo de pensamento. — Vem comigo…

Junmyeon o olhou assustado achando que iriam voltar para o lado de fora onde os primeiros raios de sol já se faziam presentes, e ele sabia que Yixing estava sentindo a influência do amanhecer pelo seu caminhar lento e quase debilitado, mas se deixou ser levado quando percebeu que iam em direção aos fundos do quarto. Eles pararam em frente a uma estante, a mais antiga da casa, e o chinês começou a puxá-la para a lateral, com uma certa dificuldade conseguiu movê-la o suficiente revelando uma escada na qual os dois começaram a descer.

Kim nunca soube desse compartimento que os levava para o subsolo, cada luz que acendia e iluminava mais o local ele se sentia ainda mais boquiaberto, a estrutura da casa era toda antiga, mas aquela ala parecia ser muito mais antiga e pensada para que ninguém a descobrisse, e nenhum raio solar entrasse, não havia janelas no local e o ar circulava através de uma tubulação mínima que ele não sabia dizer de onde vinha e era possível perder a noção do tempo enquanto estivesse lá devido a ausência de luz externa. Ele estava admirando cada espaço da nova ala quando a voz de Yixing se fez presente no ambiente.

— Essa parte da casa foi construída assim que comprei o terreno aqui na Coreia, dá pra dizer que é a ala original, com o tempo eu fiquei com medo de uma nova caça aos vampiros e resolvi fazer essa parte como um compartimento secreto. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui.

Junmyeon olhava em volta, o local, que parecia um quarto isolado do resto da casa, era amplo e bem mobiliado, Yixing se dirigiu a cama e se sentou fazendo sinal para que se sentasse também. Os dois se sentaram de frente e se olhavam, as lágrimas já secas no rosto de ambos e a respiração já normalizadas, mas seus olhos ainda estavam marejados. Dessa vez foi Junmyeon que iniciou a conversa.

— Por que você quer se matar?

— Não é por sua causa, eu só… eu não sei, a vontade apenas ficou muito grande e eu não queria te deixar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Enquanto eu fiquei lá eu estava me perguntando se eu deveria mesmo fazer isso e eu senti uma vontade de voltar atrás, mas eu também não conseguia ver sentido em voltar… — Yixing abaixou a cabeça e estendeu sua mão em busca da de Junmyeon, entrelaçou seus dedos e continuou a falar. — Eu pensei em você, em nós, e tudo que eu queria era me desculpar pelo que eu disse, foi tudo de momento, eu também estava de cabeça quente. — Ele levantou a cabeça para encarar o namorado nos olhos, apertou suas mãos as juntando mais. — Eu te amo também Junmyeon, eu te amo tanto ao ponto de tentar levar em consideração cada mínima opinião sua, mas você sabe o quanto é complicado pra mim essa questão de transformá-lo, não só pelo que aconteceu com meus ex-amantes, mas também como eu agi depois com quem fez isso a mim. Eu me revoltei e o culpei por séculos, e eu não suportaria te ver assim nem por um minuto. Eu te amo tanto que esses dias que você não apareceu eu fiquei me sentindo a pessoa mais perdida do mundo e me questionando porque não te fiz logo vampiro, e agora olhando pra você eu me faço novamente a mesma pergunta. — Quanto mais Yixing falava, mais Junmyeon chorava.

— Eu entendo seu medo… E também peço desculpas por ter sido tão incompreensível, ter te falado coisas que te machucaram e que não são verdades. Não precisa me transformar se você não quiser, porque no fim o que eu mais quero é passar todos os meus dias, toda a minha existência ao seu lado, seja ela eterna ou não. Mas me promete que não vai mais tentar isso, por favor! — Junmyeon se aproximou mais e segurou o rosto do maior entre as mãos fazendo seus olhares se conectarem ainda mais. — Eu não sei todos os detalhes da sua vida e nem como você se sentiu em cada dia que passou, mas tenta olhar o tanto de coisa boa que você viveu e ainda pode viver; você mesmo disse, uma vez, que até agora esse era o século que lhe deixava mais encantado com as evoluções dos homens e que mais o fazia sentir vontade de experimentar tudo que podia durante a noite, e graças ao hospital que você é dono isso é totalmente possível, já que dinheiro você tem! Para com isso, por favor, podemos fazer uma lista de coisas pra você tentar e, se não for comigo tudo bem ser com outra pessoa no futuro, mas só olha ao teu redor e percebe o quanto ainda você não conhece, o quanto de gente como eu, que vão te aceitar, não deve ter por aí. O mundo não é só aqui, e não é só nós dois que moramos nele, meu amor. — Yixing ao ouvir aquelas palavras sorriu pela primeira vez durante aqueles dias.

— Eu te amo tanto. — Falou enquanto envolvia o corpo de Junmyeon em um abraço, encostou o queixo em seu ombro e o apertou em seus braços. — Eu prometo que vou tentar ser mais positivo, sinto muito ter te assustado de alguma forma.

— Eu também te amo. Tá tudo bem, é normal se sentir perdido às vezes durante a vida, imagina ainda você que tem séculos a mais que eu, e deve ter se sentido assim bem mais vezes. Eu só espero poder te ajudar a superar enquanto eu estou aqui, não que eu queira que tenhamos uma relação de dependência para sempre, mas tá tudo bem se apoiar em mim quando você achar que não consegue aguentar sozinho, e quando chegar o dia que eu estiver bem velhinho você vai ter superado isso e eu vou poder partir tranquilo. — Yixing ouvia tudo atentamente.

— Hm… Você… tem certeza que quer ser assim como eu, um... vampiro…? No começo é ruim, na verdade, eu até hoje acho ruim...

— Se eu te disser que sim, vamos brigar de novo? — Junmyeon falou escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Yixing e apertando mais o abraço, este apenas riu com o comentário antes de responder.

— Não, eu vou te transformar.

— Você está falando sério?!! — Junmyeon se afastou do abraço para encarar Yixing nos olhos, não conseguia acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos.

— Sim. Eu também quero isso apesar de estar com medo…

— Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te culpar, é algo que eu quero por mim, claro que te envolve, mas a decisão partiu de mim.

— E o seu turno no trabalho, como vai ficar? Vai ter que pedir suas férias também porque no começo você só pensa em sangue e em matar…

— Já cuidei disso desde o dia que eu vim com esse assunto, mas não contei porque… bem, você sabe.

— Sim eu sei… Você… tem certeza mesmo, né?!

— Sim meu Edward Cullen. — Falou rindo e voltando a abraçar o maior, adorava sentir o frio que emanava da pele alheia e lhe envolvia o fazendo ter leves calafrios por todo o corpo.

— Lá vem você me comparar com esses vampiros modernos… Às vezes acho que você quer ser vampiro mas por causa desses contos que você é fã.

— Oh, como descobriu?! — Junmyeon ria, se sentia tão bem pelas coisas estarem melhor.

— Myeon, eu preciso dormir… por mais que aqui não pegue sol eu me sinto fraco durante o dia.

— Tudo bem. Xing? Eu sei que falei que o mundo não se resumia a mim, que tem outras pessoas por aí, mas...

— Para de pensar besteira, eu não tenho interesse em mais ninguém.

— É bom saber disso porque eu não consigo nem imaginar outra pessoa comigo…

— Se depender de mim vai continuar sem conseguir, mas agora vem deitar, vem.

Os dois se deitaram, Junmyeon ficou de costas para o maior e sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelos braços fortes do outro, um calafrio percorreu sua nuca ao sentir os lábios alheios se encostar na região depositando um breve selinho. Não demorou muito para que o chinês caísse em um sono profundo, o menor ficou quieto por um tempo se permitindo relembrar toda a conversa e sua ficha aos poucos caiu, ele seria um vampiro, estava tão animado com a ideia que poderia sair dançando Hapiness do Red Velvet pela casa inteira. Se virou de frente para o maior e ficou olhando seus cílios fechados, sua pele pálida indicando a falta de sangue quase completa, provavelmente não tinha se alimentado bem esses dias, sentia uma alegria pulsante dominar aos poucos seu ser só de imaginar passar os restos dos seus dias com Yixing, ele via aquela transformação como um casamento entre os dois e não poderia estar mais contente.

Passou seus braços pela cintura alheia e escondeu seu rosto no peitoral do maior, começou a lembrar de quando os dois se conheceram e deixou-se rir ainda mais, Yixing era um dos sócios do hospital que ele havia começado a trabalhar, ao se encontrarem pela primeira vez Junmyeon jurou ter sentido algo como uma energia percorrer seu corpo, e se ele fosse um lobisomem de crepúsculo com certeza o que sentiu foi um imprinting com Yixing, pois desde aquele dia o mais velho não saia dos seus pensamentos. Lembrar aqueles tempos lhe deixava nostálgico e com uma sensação boa no peito, se encolheu mais nos braços torneados do maior e deixou seus pensamentos divagar, criando expectativas dos seus dias que ainda estão por vir até que também caiu no sono.

Yixing sentiu o menor se aconchegar ainda mais em seus braços e sorriu, algo dentro de si lhe dizia que a partir daquele dia as coisas seriam diferentes, seriam melhores.

…

Yixing despertou sentindo a pele quentinha do namorado entre seus braços, levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos do menor começando um leve cafuné quando ouviu um murmurar abafado próximo de si que o fez olhar para o corpo encolhido em seu peito.

— Dormiu bem Xing…?

— Sim, e vc?

— Não muito, estou um pouco ansioso. Hm... quando você me transformar eu vou ficar que nem a Elena com o Damon em Diários de um vampiro? Você lembra como foi quando assistimos juntos?

— Você precisa assistir menos essas coisas. - Yixing falou rindo. — Não, você não vai ficar assim… - Falou beijando a bochecha do menor e aos poucos desceu para seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro natural, ouvindo o sangue ser bombeado mais rápido pelas batidas desenfreadas do coração alheio. Ele também estava começando a criar expectativas sobre como seria ter Junmyeon ao seu lado para sempre. — Se acalma e tenta dormir, te conhecendo como conheço você não deve ter pregado o olho… - Beijou-lhe os lábios com devoção e carinho, suas mãos acariciavam o menor em um pedido mudo de que ficasse calmo. Não demorou muito para que voltassem a dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que esse final fugiu totalmente do gênero angst... mas eu não conseguia terminar ele de forma trágica porque por mais que o Yixing se sentisse solitário e confuso com muitas coisas ele não estava só, aí só apareceu o Junmyeon, mas se eu fosse fazer uma longfic teriam bem mais pessoas ao lado dele. E Nós mesmos nos sentimos pra baixo muitas vezes, e sei que muitos pensam que dá um fim resolve, mas, às vezes, se olharmos por outros ângulos podemos encontrar outras soluções.
> 
> Então, aproveitando o setembro amarelo eu quero dizer pra quem leu e está se sentindo deprimido ao ponto de pensar em findar as coisas, ou em algum momento se sentiu assim, tenta conversar com algum amigo, com um profissional principalmente, ou ligar pro CVV (Central de Valorização da Vida).
> 
> Até uma próxima fic (?)


End file.
